Seeing You
by Misguided.Nerd
Summary: Nessie Cullen and her family have moved back to Forks after 17 years. When she's exploring the place again and discovers something in the forest, a carving, what is only thing that she has forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm thinking this is just a one-shot, maybe? I dunno yet... I'm still kind of thinking about it. But I _truly_ want to hear what you guys have to say so can you review for me? Please? :D**

**Disclaimer: In my mind Renesmee is my best friend but in reality the awesome SM owns her and all that is Twilight. I wouldn't have it any other way. :)**

**Chapter 1**

**_Welcome Home_**

Rose and I walked into the house, beaming with smiles so big I thought my face would crack. The food that she was supposed to prepare for me was now sailing down the river and my mother's boring wardrobe was overflowing with the latest trends. My hair was a tangled mess and my skirt had a slight tear in the seam, but I was only allowed to wear it once according to Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice. Rose walked over the fridge and pulled out a bag of blood for me. I happily took it and we walked to the couch.

"That was great," she grinned.

"Totally," I agreed, taking a glance out the window. It was miserable out in Forks, not such a big surprise there. Even though my family liked it here because of the rain, I yearned for the bright sun with it warming my skin.

My parents and Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice were all in Volterra for a week. They had left this morning, leaving me with Rosalie for a week while Grandpa and Grandma spent a week at Isle Esme. I loved Rosalie, the one who didn't force me to eat human food unless I asked for it and who let me go out with my friends late at night. I had just started my sophomore year in high school last week and I already had a group of friends, and she wanted me to socialize. Leslie Newton and Marissa Cheney were quick to befriend the new girl that everyone else had looked at in awe. Soon enough others followed and I was now friends with almost everyone.

Emmett walked in, his hair gleaming with droplets of water and eyes now topaz. "Hey Lochness Monster."

I finished off my blood bag and smirked. "Hey Teddy Bear."

He laughed as he came over to where I sat with Rose. I innocently looked up at him as he reached down and easily picked me up to move me to the plush chair that was next to the couch. He plopped down next to Rose who smacked him in the chest. I forced my bottom lip out and folded my arms.

"If she wants to sit next to me, she can," Rose said, tugging on his ear. He reached over and yanked her closer.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up, knowing what I would witness if I didn't get out of there. "I'm going for a run in the woods." I left the house without waiting for a reply.

The rain was absolutely pouring now and I took off for the shelter of the trees. The smell of the wet ground mixed with the rain was absolutely amazing. It made me believe as if I was finally at home. The trees were bigger than they were eighteen years ago, a reminder of how much I missed in this town. The soft earth under my shoes made me curious to remember what it felt like. I stopped and shucked them off to dig my toes into the dirt and leaves. The feeling of dirt over my toes made me want to act like a child again and I slowed my pace, strolling and letting the rain shower over me. Puddles encouraged me to jump in and I did, giggling like I used to when a few months after I was born. I didn't care what people or family thought, one of my favorite things to do was to go puddle-hopping. Eventually I made it to my cottage but I wasn't ready just yet to go in. I would do a few more laps before I went in to get ready for my night out. As I made my way around I took in the familiar surroundings. The rain began to lighten up a little, becoming a sprinkle.

My little adventure was bittersweet. I loved remembering the little things my family and I did together on the property, but there were blanks. When I came to a certain spot that seemed important like a huge event had happened there, nothing would come up. It was just another ordinary spot that I would pass by again later. It was frustrating me but I kept walking, thinking that I was just letting my imagination get to me. Until I came upon one of the larger trees that was closer to the cottage. Something in the tree caught my eye, making me stop in my tracks. It was carved next to one of the lower branches. I climbed up to take a closer look.

_RC&JB_

_RC&JB_? I shifted through my mind, trying to think of someone I knew whose initials were _RC_ or _JB_. I got that feeling again, the feeling that this was important spot.

_RC_. Renesmee Cullen. My heart pounded in my chest. I was _RC_.

Who was _JB_?

I pushed my feet as fast as they would go. Dirt and debris kicked up behind me making a messier trail. Things were being scattered everywhere and animals sprinted to refuge. When I got to the house, I burst in, muddy and ragged and not giving a damn if I made a mess. Rose paused mid-stairway and looked at me with doe eyes.

"What's wrong?" She flew down the stairs to stand in front of me. Her eyes frantically glanced over me, searching for injuries.

I grabbed her hand and showed her the carving in the tree. When I pulled away, her face was twisted. "Who is _JB_?"

She took a deep breath and deliberated on something before she scooped my up and carried me to the bathroom. "Take a shower. I'll go get you some clothes for tonight and when I come back, we'll do your hair."

"Rose," I said, reaching for her again.

"We'll talk about it when you get out." She turned and left the room quickly, shutting the door behind her.

As I stepped out of the shower and began to dry off with the towel, I saw my outfit. It was hanging up with a pair of heels sitting on the counter. Usual I would be excited to be putting another one of Rose's ensembles on, but my mind buzzing with the carving. I put each layer on in a daze and just as I strapped the last heel on, Rose walked in with a chair. I solemnly sat in it and faced the mirror.

"I know I told you we would talk about this when you got out, but Emmett and I both agreed this would be something to wait on until your parents got home." Her hands moved quickly through my hair as she combed and dried it.

I waited until the blow dryer was off before I spoke again. "You know who it is though."

She nodded gravely. It was a first to see sadness in her eyes.

"Please, just tell me."

"I can't. You know Edward would have my head if I told you or worse, he would never let me see you again." Rose gave a small smile. "Promise me something?" I nodded without thinking; I would do anything for her. "Promise me to go out tonight, have a blast with your girlfriends and break a few boys' hearts for me."

This made me laugh. "I promise."

She finished what she was doing with my hair and stood me up to face the mirror. Our reflections smiled back at us. "That's my girl."

There was a knock on the door and Emmett called to us that my ride was here. Rose and I walked down the stairs together and as I put my coat on, I promised myself something: I would find out who JB was if it meant bribing Rose or Emmett, snooping around, or even flying all the way to Italy to ask my parents in person. I knew that this truly was an important event that I needed to find out, an important event that I had somehow forgotten. I would get my way one way or another. I always did.

**So, good? Bad? Continue? Just stop embarrassing yourself? Either way, review. Btw, who is JB? Anyone figure that out yet? Because I really have no idea and Nessie isn't telling me. She's gonna make me wait. Darn...Well...Review! Please and thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I just got done with Ch. 2 and I'm sorry it took me that long. :( I had no idea high school could be so busy at times. Pllllllus, next week is MORP (PROM backwards) week and I'm in Student Council so I have to help with some things. Since I'm a Freshman, I'm a candidate for MORP Queen. Whoo! Haha, but I'm gonna lose to my close friend which in return will make me with this bet I have going on with her. Ugh, it's exciting! :)) Okay, okay, I'm done blabbering. I just kinda whipped this up real quick 'cause I wanted to get to where she meets someone. Enjoy my dearies! :D**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all that is Twilight. :)**

**C****hapter 2**

**_Girl's Night_**

Marissa's whiny pop songs were getting on my nerves but I kept quiet as we stopped by Leslie's and left Forks. She started the conversation right away. Strange, her parents kept to themselves, but Marissa was the complete opposite. She gossiped like no one else I have ever known and she was always asking me for fashion tips when the truth was, I hadn't the first clue on fashion. I was still learning myself. Either way, Ben and Angela have their hands full. Honestly, I feel sorry for them. Marissa was very wild, always getting herself into trouble. I would hear about it from her and later on from Grandpa Charlie who pretty much scolded me for hanging out with her. But Marissa is what kept everything going, and you never really had to listen to her, she did that herself.

Leslie, on the other hand, was like her father mostly. Eagerly following people around like a lost puppy. She had her mother's dark, curly hair and father's light blue eyes, but she was polite and made up for what her parents lacked. Jessica had gotten pregnant right before college and not knowing what else to do, Mike proposed and they eloped. Leslie always talked about getting a love of her own like her parents – something adventurous and exciting. She really had no idea of the definition of those two words. I truly believed no one would find a love like _my_ parents.

We pulled into Port Angeles just as it was getting dark. I actually began to feel silly, wanting more than anything to be just a normal teenage girl. A girl who wouldn't have to keep denying the rumors of her strange family. A girl who wouldn't have to hide her family's secret any longer. A girl who could have a mother-daughter day with her mother on a sunny day. A lump rose in my throat as I thought about the things I would never be able to do with my mother.

"Ness?" I looked over at Leslie in the driver's seat to see her eyes wide. "You okay?"

"Oh, yeah, perfectly fine. I just thought of the chores I have to do before my parents get home." I shrugged and smiled.

"Speaking of that," Marissa chimed in. "My mom wants your guys' moms to help with the seventeen year reunion, ya know, since they like missed the fifteen year one."

"My mom already knows, she's getting the menu," Leslie said.

Marissa looked over at me. "How about your mom?"

"I'll um…talk to her when she gets back," I replied, already knowing the answer.

"Great! Now I think we should go see that one movie with that new actor…" Marissa chattered. My attention went elsewhere as we zoomed through town.

The fresh air was a relief. The theater was over-packed with mushy couples, making the movie unbearable to watch. Even Leslie and Marissa would sigh once in a while or do the occasional "aw" when the main characters said something ridiculously lovey-dovey.

Marissa came out right behind me then, her eyes shining. "Now that's a movie I will definitely go see again."

"Yeah, it was really cute," Leslie agreed. They both looked at me when I didn't say anything.

"Not my kind of movie," I said nonchalantly.

They nodded their heads in understanding. I knew they were both getting to know me still. They've never met me in their whole lives. I, on the other hand, had known Leslie since she was born. A year after the whole Volturi thing and when Leslie was two months old, we had run into Mike and Jessica in town when I was visiting Grandpa Charlie. I had to pretend I was my father's long lost niece. I didn't really mind it. I understood why we had to do it but as I grew older and enrolled into schools, seeing the relationships between parents and their children was a hard thing to do.

"McDonald's?" Marissa exclaimed, leading the way to her car.

"Heck yeah!" I responded, wanting to get everything off my mind. We hopped into Leslie's hand-me-down car. The stereo was blaring as we drove down the streets; we sang off-tune with the songs. It called for an unplanned cruise around town. We laughed until we were crying and yelled at the top of our lungs until we could barely speak. Leslie actually let loose for once and hollered at a teenage boy walking down the street. He laughed and waved. I was finally being a teenager. A crazy, no-conscious teenager who didn't care what the consequences were. This time was going to be different, I could feel it.

"Okay, I'm hungry!" Leslie yelled over the music.

The other two were breathless as we drove toward the golden arches. I was grinning like a madman. We tittered about everything and would sing the chorus of a catchy song while we got out of the car and headed into the restaurant. The toe of my heel caught on the edge of the sidewalk, launching me forward into the door. Luckily I caught myself on the handle and then I turned to the other two who burst out laughing again. My face got warm as I chuckled with them.

"Graceful," Marissa said while she entered the building. I rolled my eyes and followed until she stopped right in her tracks. "Oh my God."

Leslie caught up. "What?"

I looked up and froze when I saw them sitting at the table. They were tall. All of them, including the woman. And they had strong features with dark eyes. The men's black hair was cropped while the woman's hair went right above her shoulders. They looked as if they were all related, and they acted like it too. Plus, along with them being beautiful, it felt like I had seen them before.

Marissa called my name and pulled back into the real world. In my peripheral vision I saw a man from the table jerked his head my way when he heard my name called. My face flushed and I hurried to where Marissa and Leslie were standing in line.

"He's looking at you," Leslie whispered, her eyes huge.

I looked over my shoulder to have her statement confirmed. I took a deep breath and shrugged. "Can't really do anything about it, can we?"

She shook her head, stepping forward to order.

We sat down with our drinks at a table across the room from _them_. I sipped on my Coke, not enjoying it at all, as I waited for my large fries that would probably go untouched.

"Still looking," Marissa said under her breath. "No surprise there."

Leslie agreed quickly as she checked her cell phone.

"What are you guys talking about?" I glanced between them. "Mars?"

Marissa sighed. "Isn't it obvious? You're like gorgeous and me and Leslie here are just plain Jane's. Of course you're going to have every guy staring at you everywhere we go, something that's completely out of our power. I mean, I'm not saying I'm jealous or anything, which I kinda am but who wouldn't be?"

I was absolutely speechless. Naturally I've gotten comments here and there about my looks, but usually my family and I scared people off with how good looking we were. I didn't exactly think of myself of being gorgeous – beautiful, yes – but that's as far as I would go. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Don't worry about it, Ness," Leslie said, standing up. "It's not your fault." She gave me a helpful smile before she left to go grab our tray.

"Okay and I'm saying this in the kindest way as possible," Mars added. "But apparently you must get your looks from your father's side. Your mom was very pretty, don't get me wrong, but your dad was…"

"Handsome, a Greek god, better looking than all the hottest movie stars put together and then some," Leslie grinned as she set the food on the table. Well, her mother was Jessica Stanley - she couldn't help but be like that.

Mars beamed. "Exactly."

I gave a small laugh and rolled my eyes. "You guys, that's really gross."

"Shoot," Leslie said, ignoring me. "I forgot the ketchup."

My legs shot me up and I was heading over to the counter before either one could say anything. "I got it." I took a few deep breaths. Now I remember why my parents told me to not make any human friends. Besides it being a threat of having our existence known, they really had a knack for making us feel uncomfortable with their staring and blunt comments. But this was what came with trying to be normal and I was just going to have to deal with it.

"Need help?"

My hand reaching for the little paper cup for the ketchup paused and I stopped breathing. I slowly looked up at the tall man who was standing next to me with a smile. Our eyes locked and something all of a sudden clicked. It wasn't as if gravity was holding me in place any longer, it was something else - something I couldn't put my finger on. And I once again got the feeling that I had met this man in another life. His whole presence was familiar like it was tattooed in the back of my mind. His dark eyes had a hint of sadness in them and his huge body was radiating heat.

His eyebrows knitted together. "Are you okay?"

I gulped and nodded.

The familiar smile came back and he reached out a hand. "I'm Jacob Black."

Jacob Black. _JB_. Oops, I forgot to breathe. My knees buckled and it went black.

**Whoa, Jacob is JB? I had no idea. ;) Review for me please? It's not that hard, I swear. Thanks for enduring this chapter! :) Now I'm going to go work on Perfectly Imperfect. Hehe... Btw, Mars is Marissa's nickname if you didn't catch that. Sorry, not my best. :p**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ugh, I'm so mad at myself. I'm sorry guys. But here's the next chapter. I promise I'm gonna start working on this again. I just wasn't feeling inspired for this story, but I got it now!**

**Chapter 3**

_**Inquisitive**_

"You're positive we've never met before?" I asked once more. After I had regained consciousness, the restaurant was nice enough to get me a glass of water. I was sitting with Jacob Black alone at a table a few feet from my friends.

He smiled. "Don't you think I would've remembered if we've ever met?"

I chewed it over. "Okay then," I said in defeat.

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

I shook my head and he frowned.

"Why don't you ride home with me tonight? I'm sure your friends will allow it." He glanced back at Leslie and Marissa who were watching us with wide eyes.

"I don't know…" I said, biting my lip. Here was this stranger, someone I've never seen in my life before, already asking to take me home. He didn't have this bad vibe to him; he actually seemed very trustworthy.

But that was the sort of thing I was warned to stay away from.

Making my decision, I stood up. "I don't think tonight. But maybe tomorrow we can hang out?"

Jacob Black grinned. "Okay. Sure, I'd like that." He held out a warm hand. It reminded me of something, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I shook it and smiled back. "It was nice to meet you Jacob."

"And you too, Nessie." He was out the door and getting into a black suburban before I even realized I hadn't given him my number and he already knew my nickname.

On the way home I pretended to be asleep, a decoy so Leslie and Marissa could leave me to think. And that's what I did, the whole way there. Think and think about the tall, dark man I had met only moments before. He absolutely denied the fact that we met before, but I thought otherwise. There was something in the way he moved, something in his eyes that seemed all too familiar. And the nickname? That was just something only my close family members knew and the few friends I had. It was an odd feeling to hear someone I don't even know say it, but the way he said it was way too easy - as if it was a natural thing to him.

"Maybe we should just stop inviting her out…" I heard Marissa grumble in the front seat.

There was a pause before Leslie started in too. "I just don't know anymore, Mars…all that happens when we go out is she either hooks-up with a college guy or gets more than enough phone numbers. It _is_ getting old. But she can't really help it…unless she uglied down a bit but I don't see that happening in the near future…"

"Les, you have to agree that this makes us feel like shit. I don't know if I can deal with it anymore. I love Ness and all, but it's going a tad bit too far when the guy I like goes after her…"

One more reason to not get involved with humans: they're completely unreliable and can flip the switch on you any time. They have no loyalty.

Having heard enough, I moved around and stretched as if I was waking up. They hushed immediately.

"We almost home?" I asked impatiently.

"Uh, yeah," Marissa stuttered. "We're like a mile from town limits."

"Okay, well, drop me off at my grandpa's. I think I'm gonna stay there tonight."

I didn't miss the look they gave each other as I sat back in my seat. Mars drove straight to Charlie's to drop me off first. My anger flared. When I was out of the car, I knocked on Leslie's window on the passenger side. She uncertainly rolled it down.

"Don't worry, I didn't hear a word you said on the way home," I spat at them. I turned on my heel and strode into Charlie's house. Their eyes were still on me as I slammed the front door.

Grandpa and Sue were eating at the table. Seth was visiting also.

Smiling charmingly at them, I stood by the counters. "How's it going?"

Charlie stood up and gave me a hug. "Great. When are your parents coming back?"

"In exactly one week."

He nodded. "How's your mom doing?" He made a face when he asked it. After all these years, he was still trying to get over the fact that my mom and I look the exact same age, when she's supposed to be double my age. He didn't ask questions though; he wasn't allowed to know about my family. But he did find out about the reservation werewolves. I was rarely allowed to hang out with them except for Seth and some of the younger ones. Leah didn't want anything to do with me.

"She's doing fine I guess. Dad wasn't too excited about the trip but mom and Alice wanted to go around the country side and stuff. Uncle Jasper couldn't care less." I knew he hadn't asked about the others, but I was so used to talking about my family, it just fell out of my mouth.

Seth stood up with his empty plate and glass to take them to the sink. When he stood next to me, I felt the heat just rolling off his body. That's when it hit me.

"Do any of you know a Jacob Black?"

Everyone in the room froze, their eyes widening. Seth dropped the plate he was rinsing off, the only thing breaking the silence.

"Jacob Black? Sounds familiar. Don't think I've ever met anyone that goes by the name of that though." Sue cleared her throat, snapping both Seth and Charlie back into the present. When Seth got done with his dishes, he grabbed a couple of cookies and stood next to me. He offered me one but I refused.

"Huh," I said. "I met him at McDonald's tonight…he was kind of like you," I went on, nudging Seth. "And Brady and all the other guys. You know - tall, Native American who is like scorching hot because he's a werewolf." I saw Charlie cringe in the corner of my eye. Sue patted his hand.

Seth coughed up his cookie. "What? You think this dude's a werewolf?"

"Well, yeah."

Sue laughed. "Renesmee, you know that they have to be a descendant from the Quileutes. We would've known him and so would've you."

"But I'm not allowed to go to the reservation, I only know a few werewolves from there. How would I know him if I don't know the others?" I argued.

Seth was white for the first time in his life. "I have to go…I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Maybe it was just coincidence," she insisted. I wanted to go on but there was something in her eyes that stopped me.

"Maybe…"

"Are you staying the night, Ness?" grandpa Charlie asked. It was the first time he'd spoken since I'd started to talk about Jacob.

I nodded. "Yup, I'm too tired to go home. It seems too far."

He chuckled. "Well, you can sleep in Bella's room. I'm pretty sure she still has clothes here you could use."

"Thanks," I gave him a kiss on the cheek and Sue a quick hug. "I'm hittin' the sack."

"Night!" they called out to me as I walked up the stairs.

I slipped into one of my mom's old pajamas and crawled into her unused bed. It made me sad to think that he still had my mom's room set up. He could've made it into a guest bedroom or a den but no, he left everything where my mom put it. I knew what he was thinking too: just in case something happens, my mom will always have a place to stay.

My dreams were just about to take over when my phone vibrated on the bedside table. It wasn't until I looked at the Caller ID when I remembered I hadn't informed Rose on my plans. I prepared myself and flipped the phone open.

"Where the hell are you? Do I need to come get you? Whose ass do I need to kick?" she ranted before I could even say hello.

"I'm at Grandpa Charlie's," I said in a quiet voice.

"Oh…" She stopped before she continued on. "Do you know how worried Em and I were? He's out, running around the forest, frantic! If something happens to you, our asses are on the line and I really don't want to deal with your father and moth -"

"Rose!" I interrupted. "Chill out. I'm fine. I was just too tired to come home tonight. And you and Emmett are crazy enough to take on everyone in the family."

I heard her take a few deep breaths. "Just don't ever do that to me again. It's funny when you do it to your parents, but when you do it to me - not cool."

I laughed. "I might just take a quick nap here and sneak out of the window."

"Okay, but what are you gonna tell Charlie?"

Crap, I hadn't thought about that. "I'll just leave him a note on the door telling him I went home at like five because I remembered I had to do something."

"Alright," she sighed. "Emmett and I will be here, awake when you get home."

"I know," I chuckled. We hung up the phone and I started to doze off again.

In the far distance, I heard a howl. It was mournful and sad, almost making me want to cry. I stayed up a little bit longer just to listen to it. When I finally fell to sleep, I was wondering who would be so sad to make a sound like that.

**Review?**


End file.
